My Old Story
by chanbaekiest
Summary: HunBaek ft Chanyeol fiction here! / GS / ONESHOOT or ...? / DLDR! / Leave review please :3


**HunBaek/ChanBaek fiction**

**GENDERSWITCH/OOC**

**ANGST/SAD**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kkaebyun proudly present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Old Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**p.s: italic means flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired by IU – My Old Story music video. But this story maybe too far from the video (coba baca ff ini sambil denger lagunya, semoga dapat feelnya hehe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Klek!

Baekhyun kembali menekan remote proyektor tua itu, menampilkan sebuah gambar. Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sedang membaca dibawah pohon. Kentara sekali foto itu diambil secara diam-diam. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat foto itu. Ibu jarinya kembali menekan remote itu

Klek!

Foto berganti. Disana, masih namja yang sama seperti foto sebelumnya. Kali ini ia berfoto dengan latar pantai saat senja namun ia tidak berfoto sendirian, ia berfoto dengan merangkul seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik. Itu Baekhyun, 14 tahun yang lalu

_Flashback_

_"Uwaaah neomu yeppeuda!", pekik Baekhyun girang. Namja disebelahnya mengusap kepala Baekhyun_

_"Yah padahal belum se jam yang lalu ada yeoja bawel yang menolak mentah-mentah kuajak kesini", sindir namja itu. Baekhyun mendelik_

_"Ish kau menyindirku hah? Awas saja kau!", ujar Baekhyun sambil cemberut. Namja itu hanya tersenyum, namun Baekhyun merasa dirinya seakan terbang ke awan. Senyuman namja itu semakin mempertampan wajah itu. Wajah teman kecilnya sekaligus namja yang ia cintai_

_"'Jangan marah. Ayo kita berfoto, sayang sekali pemandangan sebagus ini dilewatkan", ujar namja itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku hoddie birunya lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Namja itu sudah bersiap-siap dengan posenya namun Baekhyun masih diam tak bergeming_

_"Ck", decak namja itu lalu menarik bahu Baekhyun dan merangkulnya_

_Ckrek!_

_"Haha wajahmu kalau terkejut lucu sekali Baekhyun-ah", ujar namja itu tertawa melihat kearah ponselnya. Baekhyun mendecak_

_"Hapus saja!", perintah Baekhyun namun namja ini tidak mau mendengarkan. Ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mulai berlari_

_"Catch me if you can", ejek namja itu_

_"Yah! Mati kauu!", berang Baekhyun lalu mengejar namja itu_

_Flashback end_

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu. Meski sudah hampir 15 tahun berlalu namun ingatannya tentang namja itu tak pernah berubah. Namja itu…. masih dihati Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar airmatanya hampir saja turun namun ia segera menahannya

Klek!

Klek!

Klek!

Foto demi foto mulai berganti-ganti, membuat Baekhyun benar-benar bernostalgia. Kini ia tidak lagi menahan airmatanya yang semakin deras itu. Bahkan tangannya sendiri gemetaran, mencoba menahan isakannya serta rasa sesak di dadanya

Klek!

Kali ini bukan sebuah foto, melainkan sebuah video. Baekhyun memutar video itu, meski sudah ratusan juta kali ia melihatnya

_Hai Baekhyunnie!_

_Eumm sebenarnya ada hal yang sudah sejak dulu ingin kukatakan padamu, namun bodohnya aku karena aku selalu menunda-nundanya. Aku tau kau menginginkanku mengatakan hal ini padamu_

Baekhyun tertawa di sela isak tangisnya. Namja ini masih saja bisa bersikap narsis begitu di saat seperti itu, pikirnya

_Tidak perlu repot-repot mengataiku pabo haha, kau tau? Entah sudah berapa banyak orang mengataiku pabo haha. Aku pabo ya? Hehe_

"Kau memang pabo, jelek", ujar Baekhyun seakan ia sedang bebicara dengan namja itu

_Hehe aku sadar diri kok aku memang pabo. Tapi orang pabo ini mencintaimu, bagaimana? Apa kau mau dicintai namja pabo sepertiku?_

"Hiks… Hiks… Tentu saja aku mau… Aku mau", jawab Baekhyun. Tangisnya semakin menjadi. Tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh proyeksi wajah namja itu

_Aku tau ini mungkin sudah sangat terlambat, namun aku lega akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya. Haah disini sangat tidak menyenangkan Baek… Aku tak suka aroma ruangan oh bahkan gedung ini. Tapi aku akan bertahan supaya aku bisa sembuh. **Meskipun kemungkinannya kecil, aku akan berusaha jika itu untuk Baekhyun**_

"Hiks… Hiks… Jebal! Jinjja appoyo!", ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya meskipun hal itu tak banyak membantu

_Entah kenapa tapi perasaanku tidak bagus, Baek. Apa setiap orang yang akan operasi memiliki perasaan seperti ini? Aku merasa akan pergi jauh. Akhir-akhir ini ada seorang berbaju hitam yang selalu mengawasiku, aku tak kenal siapa dia… Saat aku bertatapan dengannya aku ingin bertanya sedang apa ia di depan ruanganku, tapi ia selalu menghilang. Aku tidak takut padanya, pada operasi saja aku tidak takut. Aku hanya takut satu hal, **kau meninggalkanku Baek**…. Apa hal itu mungkin terjadi? Oh mereka datang! Aku akan segera di operasi, kau bersabar ne? Aku pasti kembali, namun sebaiknya **jangan menungguku**. Geurae, annyeong Baekkie! Saranghae (membuat love sign)_

Pip

"Hiks… Hiks… Sehunnieeeeeeeeee", jerit Baekhyun. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan seluruh kerinduannya selama ini kepada namja itu. Baekhyun memeluk kakinya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya dan menangis meraung-raung tanpa menyadari seorang namja yang menatap Baekhyun penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan

"Mianhae Baekkie"

Chanyeol menatap miris Baekhyun yang sedang menangis itu. Hatinya seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan yeoja yang ia cintai itu. Ia mengingat pesan terakhir seorang Oh Sehun untuknya

_Flashback_

_Hari ini adalah hari operasi jantung untuk Oh Sehun. Chanyeol datang pagi-pagi sekali karena operasinya akan dilakukan pukul 10 nanti. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, pukul 8 lebih 15_

_"Baekhyun tidak datang Hun?", tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menggeleng lemah diatas ranjangnya_

_"Aku menyuruhnya di rumah, nanti kalau operasinya selesai baru kuhubungi", ujar Sehun_

_"Hm sebaiknya aku saja yang telpon, kau pasti masih sangat lemah", usul Chanyeol. Sehun pikir ada benarnya juga, jadi ia setuju_

_Hening…._

_"Park", panggil Sehun. Jarang-jarang Sehun memanggil nama keluarganya, biasanya Chanyeol atau Dobidiot_

_"Ya?"_

_"Kalau nanti operasiku gagal, kau harus jaga Baekhyun-ku ya?", ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Dahi Chanyeol mengerut_

_"Ha? Kau gila ya? Jangan bicara seperti itu bodoh"_

_"Aniyo, aku serius. Dia harus selalu bahagia, jika tidak aku akan menghantuimu"_

_"Yak! Kau bicara begitu seakan kau ingin meninggalkannya saja"_

_"Hm jujur saja itulah yang kutakutkan"_

_"Oh Sehun itu namja kuat, berjuanglah Oh Sehun! Demi Baekhyun!"_

_Dan setelah operasi Chanyeol baru sadar, Sehun memang meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia meninggalkan **semuanya**_

**_END_**

Apaan nih?-_- /tunjuk ke atas/

Kkaeb juga gak ngerti kenapa kkaeb bikin ff ini, tadinya teh mau ngetik You Don't Know Love, eh kok malah buat ini-_- dan tebak apa? Ff yg tadinya niat dikerjain malah jadi belum selesai. Ngaret lagi dah-_-

Ih abisnya kkaeb abis nonton mv IU eonni yg judulya My Old Story langsung galauuuuu. Dan gatau kenapa malah buat HunBaek padahal kkaeb itu rada susah klo bikin crack pair, mana bebeb Chanyeolnya muncul dikit doang-_-

Yosh anggep aja ini ff selingan, sejujurnya kkaeb punya ide ff lagi-_- ff ChanBaek, yaa rada mirip drama 49 Days tapi ini ceritanya bedaaaaaaa banget hehe

Yang YDKL (You Don't Know Love) itu mungkin agak ngaret lagi soalnya udah gak ngefeel lagi T^T tapi nanti kkaeb usahain semuanya bisa ttep dilajut okeyyy :3

Tanpa banyak cingcong, leave review please? :3

Kkaebyun

May 24, 2014

10:03


End file.
